Have You Ever?
by Candlelight Chaos
Summary: um... PG13 for slight cussing... and um... ya... that's about it! just read it please! review! please don't flame me!


Have You Ever?  
  
By: Candlelight Chaos  
  
Ei! This is my first inuyasha fanfic so... please go easy on me! I know I suck... but... please don't flame me! Just give it a shot... :) anyways... this is a song fic... by the way... I'm a kagome/inuyasha fan so... don't expect my other inuyasha fanfics to be a kagome/kouga or a kikyo/inuyahsa fic... that's all!  
Thanks for your time! Now... on with the story!   
  
By the way! I almost forgot! I don't own Inuyasha! And the song "have you  
ever" belongs to Brandy... hehe...   
  
Have You Ever?  
  
HAVE YOU EVER LOVED SOMEBODY SO MUCH  
IT MAKES YOU CRY  
HAVE YOU EVER NEEDED SOMETHING SO BAD  
YOU CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT  
HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO FIND THE WORDS  
BUT THEY DON'T COME OUT RIGHT  
HAVE YOU EVER, HAVE YOU EVER  
  
Kagome is back at her home, in her bedroom, on her bed, weeping... mourning... mourning for her dying heart... She can't take the pain anymore... Kagome stood  
up from her bed and approached her wall mirror... She looked at herself.  
Tracing her fingers lightly around her face...  
  
'What does Kikyo have that I don't???'  
  
She looked away from the mirror and shut her eyes tightly... feeling another  
burst of tears about to come out of her already red and puffy eyes...  
  
'That's right... I remember... She's prettier, more talented, and she has  
Inuyasha's heart... I could never be like her... Why does she have to take everything away from me??? I love Inuyasha... But... he can not understand. He only sees me as his tool... His tool to complete the Shikon no Tama... and as soon as he completes the shards... he'll just abandon me and run to Kikyo's  
awaiting arms...'  
  
She flops down her bed and stares at her ceiling... She was about to fall asleep when she heard a light knocking on her window sill. She abruptly sat  
up and glared through her window...  
  
'What the hell?!'  
  
But... as soon as she saw what made that noise her eyes softened... It was  
Inuyasha. She ran to her window and opened it quickly, pulling Inuyasha inside the room and closing her window shut... She let out a sigh then turned  
around to face him...  
  
"What do you want Inuyasha?"  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You're supposed to be at the Feudal Era with me! Just in case you have  
forgotten you're supposed to be helping me collect the shards! Bitch!"  
  
"I... I'm sorry..."  
  
"I don't care! What are you doing here? You're so lazy!"  
  
That did it...  
  
"WHAT?! ME?! LAZY?! I'VE BEEN WORKING MY ASS OFF JUST TO HELP YOU FIND YOUR  
FUCKING SHARDS! Don't you know how much I... I... Oh! Never mind!"  
  
Inuyasha was taken aback...  
  
'Shit! Why couldn't I say it?! Why couldn't I just tell him that I love  
him? I want him to understand... But he'll never understand... cuz he loves  
someone else... I can't get the words out right... I want to tell him... but  
somehow I can't...'  
  
Kagome fell down to her knees crying her heart out... Inuyasha's eyes  
softened... He slowly bent down to hug her... Kagome flinched when she felt  
Inuyasha's touch... Funny... how a slight touch of his fingers hurt her...  
Inuyasha saw her flinch and this made his heart ache...  
  
'Is she afraid of me? God! I'm so sorry Kagome...'  
  
Inuyasha slowly pulled her into a hug but Kagome snapped her head up and  
pushed him away...  
  
"Get away from me! Don't touch me! Just..."  
  
"Kagome... What's wrong?"  
  
"Just get away!"  
  
"Kagome... Onegai... Don't do this..."  
  
"Nani? What shouldn't I do???"  
  
"Don't push me away..."  
  
"Doshite?! Why shouldn't I?! YOU always push ME away! Why shouldn't I do  
the same to you?! Just GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ok... But... Kagome I-"  
  
"GO!"  
  
"I just wanted to say... I'm sorry..."  
  
As soon as he said that he jumped out of her window and left... Kagome sobbed  
on her hands...  
  
'Why does it hurt so much? I did it for him... I let him go... He's free. He can be with her now. I no longer care... but... it still hurts! Why?! I want to get over him... but I can't... no matter what I do... I just can't... I love him  
too much... I'm so sorry Inuyasha...'  
  
HAVE YOU EVER LOVED SOMEBODY SO MUCH  
IT MAKES YOU CRY  
HAVE YOU EVER NEEDED SOMETHINGSO BAD  
YOU CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT  
HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO FIND THE WORDS  
BUT THEY DON'T COME OUT RIGHT  
HAVE YOU EVER, HAVE YOU EVER  
  
Kagome looked up at her clock and realized it was already 3 a.m.  
  
'Oh shit! I haven't even slept yet! Damn! This is all Inuyasha's fault... He  
is doing this to me... he's slowly killing me...'  
  
Tears trickled down her face... Kagome roughly wiped them away...  
  
'I hate crying! It makes me feel so weak... Kagome no baka! Stop it! You're  
doing this to yourself!'  
  
Slowly Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep...  
  
She woke up the next morning and looked herself up in the mirror... Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying that night... She got dressed and combed her hair... She packed a couple of Ramen and jumped into the well... Next thing  
she knew she was in the Feudal Era...  
  
Shippo jumped on her and Sango hugged her... Kaede smiled at her... and... MIroku? Well... you know the pervert... groped her... Kagome's eyes grew large...  
She clenched her fists tighly and...  
  
BONK  
  
"Itai!"  
  
"Serves you right hentai!"  
  
They all laugh and Miroku has this big lump on his head... grumbling to himself while rubbing his sore head he went back inside Kaede's hut... Kagome  
looked around noticing someone was missing...  
  
"Um... Sango? Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"Oh! I think he's somewhere there in the forest... Want me to go call him?"  
  
"Iie... Daijoubu... I'll do it myself... Arigato..."  
  
"Ah... hai..."  
  
Kagome slowly walked into the forest and immediately spotted Inuyasha by a  
tree...  
  
HAVE YOU EVER FOUND THE ONE  
YOU'VE DREAMED OF ALL YOUR LIFE  
YOU'D DO JUST ANYTHING TO LOOK INTO THEIR EYES  
HAVE YOU FINALLY FOUND THE ONE YOU'VE GIVEN YOUR HEART TO  
ONLY TO FIND THAT ONE WON'T GIVE THEIR HEART TO YOU  
HAVE YOU EVER CLOSED YOUR EYES AND  
DREAMED THAT THEY WERE THERE  
AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS WAIT FOR THE DAY WHEN THEY WILL CARE  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome... She had that guilty look on her  
face... She couldn't meet his gaze... not after what she said last night... Inuyasha smiled slightly... knowing that was the reason why she couldn't look  
at him in the eye...  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
He slowly approached her... He held her chin up so that she was facing him...  
but she closed her eyes... not wanting to see his auburn eyes...  
  
"Kagome... please look at me..."  
  
"Iie..."  
  
"Doshite.."  
  
"I'm afraid that this is all a dream and that if I open my eyes I'll realize that this isn't real... you... your touch... your voice... your everything...  
I'm afraid to lose you..."  
  
"Kagome... Daijoubu... This isn't a dream... I promise I won't leave you..."  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes... Her chocolate brown eyes met his auburn  
colored orbs...  
  
HAVE YOU EVER LOVED SOMEBODY SO MUCH  
IT MAKES YOU CRY  
HAVE YOU EVER NEEDED SOMETHING SO BAD  
YOU CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT  
HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO FIND THE WORDS  
BUT THEY DON'T COME OUT RIGHT  
HAVE YOU EVER, HAVE YOU EVER  
  
"Kagome... What's happening to you?"  
  
"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong with me..."  
  
"I don't thing you're telling the truth... I know you well enough..."  
  
"YOU?! YOU know ME?! YOU don't know ANYTHING about ME!"  
  
"Kagome... Please... don't start... I just want to talk... I just want to find out  
why you suddenly changed..."  
  
"You really want to know why?"  
  
"H-hai..."  
  
"Inuyasha... I... I don't know how you'll react but... I love you... I don't expect you to love me in return cuz I know you already love someone else... All I wanted was your friendship and your respect... but... you never did give those to me... now did you??? That's why I acting like this... I know that you only see me as your tool nothing more... and... if that's how you want it then... I'm  
fine with it."  
  
Kagome gave him a weak smile... Inuyasha looked at her wide eyed... he was  
speechless...  
  
"Kagome... I... Tha-"  
  
"Iie... Daijoubu... I understand... so... I made a decision. I'll help you find the  
last couple of pieces of the Shikon no Tama then... I'll leave you alone  
forever... so... you can be with Kikyo now... You can be happy with her..."  
  
Tears fell down on Kagome's cheeks but she let it fall this time... She gave him another weak smile... She was about to walk away when she felt Inuyasha's hands clasp her own small ones... Her eyes grew wide in shock. She stopped in her tracks then... Inuyasha pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly to  
him...  
  
WHAT DO I GOTTA DO TO GET YOU IN MY ARMS BABY  
WHAT DO I GOTTA SAY TO GET TO YOUR HEART  
TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND HOW I NEED YOU NEXT TO ME  
GOTTA GET YOU INTO MY WORLD  
'CUZ BABY I CAN'T SLEEP  
  
"Please Kagome... Don't do this to me... how can you say that? I love you too... Sure... I loved Kikyo but... that was before... she's dead now... and if I were to choose between the two of you... I'd definitely choose you... Cuz you're the  
one I REALLY love... I love you so much Kagome! Please don't leave me...  
Please..."  
  
Kagome fell silent... She let all his words sink into her...  
  
'He loves me? He loves me?! He loves me! He doesn't love Kikyo anymore! He  
chose me! Kami-sama... Arigato...'  
  
Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly and sobbed into his chest... Tears of joy slid  
down her beautiful face.  
  
"Oh god Inuyasha! I love you so much! I'm so glad... Arigato... Suki da yo..."  
  
"Aishiteru Kagome-chan..."  
  
The two looked at each others eyes and drew in for a passionate kiss...  
  
Not far away from the two new love birds was a woman that looked familiarly just like Kagome... She looked at the two lovers kissing... She smiled sadly...  
  
'So... You have finally chosen Inuyasha... Good choice. If you chose me we would never be happy. I'm happy for you... I hope you take care of your new  
found love forever... I'm glad...'  
  
Then... she vanished into thin air...  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the sky... Kagome looked up at him curiously...  
  
"What is it Inuyasha???"  
  
"Funny... I just thought I heard someone talking to me..."  
  
"Hmm? And what did the person seem to tell you?"  
  
"To take care of our new found love... and that she's happy for us..."  
  
"She??? Who is SHE?"  
  
"I'm not sure... But the person sounded so much like... Kikyo..."  
HAVE YOU EVER LOVED SOMEBODY SO MUCH  
IT MAKES YOU CRY  
HAVE YOU EVER NEEDED SOMETHING SO BAD  
YOU CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT  
HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO FIND THE WORDS  
BUT THEY DON'T COME OUT RIGHT  
HAVE YOU EVER, HAVE YOU EVER...  
  
OWARI  
  
Hi! Well... that's it! How'd you like it? I know... It SUCKS! I know I know... I  
suck... hehe... but... thanks for having the time to read this anyways...   
please review! And... please don't flame me! Thanks so much! Hope you all  
take care! Sorry for some of the foul languages... I just had to put it!  
Gomen ne!!!   
  
--Candlelight Chaos-- 


End file.
